One Piece: Zombie Loves Her Captain
by Barrubo
Summary: Halloween Special everyone. Summery: The Log Pose has sent the Straw Hat Pirates to an island without a name for the island is forbidden to enter. There they would meet an awaken zombie that holds no emotions.
1. Part 1

**Hello and welcome to my Spooky story. Okay well not exactly spooky but you get my point. Anyway I only had enough time to do this much so I will have to split it into two parts. So that means we will have the second part sometime next week. Then we will get back to our usual schedule.**

 **Now I don't know if I will be doing any other holiday specials since this was my first and was just testing how much praise this story recieves. If it is well liked then I will try this again.**

 **Well that will be all and hope you guys have a happy Halloween and a frightful everning**

* * *

There have been many different races of many shapes and sizes in the Grand Line; Giants, Long Arm tribes and even the infamous Fishman. But there are a few still unknown to the world and it is here at an island shrouded in fog where our story begins.

An island without a name is where the creatures called Zombies tread. Rumours state that once you set your foot on the island, you will never be yourself again.

On top of the island is a watch tower, and it is there we see a black haired girl wearing a ripped up sailor uniform, pacing. The girl looks through the telescope held up by her pale green arms and sees a ship coming this way. The girl sighs as she sees a skull wearing a straw hat on their flag.

"Pirates." She mumbled. She was about to head down but noticed something on the beach. She sighs again in annoyance.

"One of them escaped again." She mumbled as she turns around. It is then we notice that where one of her eyes should be sat a hollow socket.

 **ONE PIECE: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!**

 **ZOMBIE LOVES HER CAPTAIN**

Out on the foggy sea is a ship with a goats head as its head piece. On its flag and sail are the usual skull and crossbones with an addition of a straw hat. It is the newest yet still formidable and dangerous pirate crew to enter the Grand Line - The Straw Hat Pirates!

"It's so foggy I can't see a thing. Hey Nami are you sure we're going the right way!?" A long nosed boy shouts down from the crow's nest.

 **USSOP**

 **BOUNTY: NONE**

"Yes I'm sure of it; the Log Pose is pointing just straight ahead!" An orange haired girl shouted back as she looks at the bracelet on her wrist which acts as a compass.

 **NAMI**

 **BOUNTY: NONE**

She felt someone clutching her leg and sees what looks like a raccoon dog but was actually a reindeer.

"I don't like the smell of this place. I'm scared." he spoke. He was shaking in he's hooves.

 **TONY TONY CHOPPER**

 **BOUNTY: NONE**

"Doctor-kun, can you tell me more of the smell?" They look over to see a black haired, mature woman spoke as she walked towards them.

" **DEVILS CHILD" NICO ROBIN**

 **BOUNTY: 79,000,000**

"W-Well it doesn't smell good. It smells rotten." Chopper replied to Robin. She nodded.

"Would you like something Chopper? I can make something to help with the smell?" A blond man with a swirly eyebrow asked Chopper. He nods nervously.

 **SANJI**

 **BOUNTY: NONE**

"Oi! Why don't you get me a drink while you're at it!?" A green haired man shouts at the deck.

" **PIRATE HUNTER" RORONOA ZORO**

 **BOUNTY: 60,000,000**

"Hey, get your own you moss head!" Sanji yelled out angrily at the first mate. Zoro glared at the cook.

"You're way closer to the kitchen! What, you think you can just disregard us you ero-cook?!" Zoro yelled back as he picked up one of his swords.

"You want to go for your sword you maniac!?" Sanji yelled out as Ussop sighs and shakes his head.

"Geeze, these guys can't do anything without me." He boasted to himself.

"Hey guys, I see an island just up ahead!" A voice called out. They all stopped what they were doing and headed to the upper deck. There on the figure head was a boy with ruffled up black hair wearing a straw hat.

" **STRAW HAT" MONKEY D LUFFY**

 **BOUNTY: 100,000,000**

Ussop got down from the crow's nest and got the shivers from seeing the island.

"I don't like this. Let's get out of here." He says, wanting to get as far away as possible. But Nami shook her head despite herself as well, wanting to have nothing to do with this place.

"Don't you remember? We need the Log Pose to set before we set off again. I wonder how long that will take." She said. Chopper meanwhile is blocking his blue nose from the horrifying smell.

"The smell is getting worse." Chopper said weirdly with his nose being blocked by his hooves.

"Here you go, this should help you Doctor-kun." Robin said kindly, giving the doctor some plugs.

"Thanks." Chopper said, gently putting the plugs up his nose.

As they got closer the fog slowly cleared. Minutes later the crew decided to dock a little outside the beach, though the completely white sand that just screams 'creepy' helps in the decision.

"All right guys now we don't know what's on this island, and at the moment we still have everything we need. So that means we don't have to get off the ship." Nami said, happy that she had an excuse for them not to step onto this creepy island. Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we know you are just scared. As for me, I'll go off to explore." Zoro said to them as he readied himself to get off the ship. But then Usopp and Chopper grabbed hold of his leg. "What the hell!?"

"Please don't go!" They shouted as Zoro tried to shake them off.

"Get off my leg!" He shouted at them. He then heard someone chuckling. "And what is so funny?" Zoro said as he glares at Robin. Robin looks at the crew.

"Oh nothing. It's just that while we were talking, Captain-San has already left the ship." She said, still smiling as the crew look out and see Luffy playing with the white sand.

"Wow, this sand is so weird." Luffy talked to himself.

"Luffy! Get back to the ship! We don't know what's out there!" Ussop shouted out to Luffy, but the sniper was ignored.

"Hey Ussop, do you think I can make a sand castle with this!?" Luffy shouted to Ussop. He shook his head.

"Never mind that you blockhead! Just get back here!" He shouted back. Then Chopper heard something. He unplugged his nose for a sec but after sniffing he plugged it up again in disgust.

"Guys. S-Something rotten is c-coming." Chopper stuttered. The crew look around the beach and it only takes them a few moments to see it. Through the fog they see a young girl, a teenager perhaps. She wore what looked like a sailor uniform but there were holes in multiple places. She had Orange hair like Nami's but it was tied into two ponytails by red scrunched.

"Who's that?" Nami said as they couldn't see her properly through the fog.

"Oi Luffy! This girl is coming towards you!" Zoro shouted to him calmly.

"Huh?" Luffy said confused. He looked behind him now noticing the girl. But he couldn't see her face since it was lowered.

"Hey, who are you?" Luffy asked the girl. She growls and lunges towards him.

"Woah!" Luffy yelped in surprise as he sidestepped. The girl that tried to attack him turned towards him.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!" The cowardly trio shouted in fear as they all saw its face having green skin, not to mention a long scar across its forehead.

"Wow you're a zombie! Hey do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asked it in happiness.

"Don't ask that thing to Join! It will eat our brains before we even get off this island!" Ussop said. Annoyed that Luffy would even think that. Sanji sighs in annoyance.

"He just lets anything he likes join. Let's just hope he doesn't ask a skeleton join just because it can play music by tapping its rib cage." Sanji mumbled to himself as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"That's... oddly specific." Chopper said. But then they saw Luffy who was dodging the zombies attacks.

"Hey, what's the big deal? You're starting to get on my nerves." Luffy said starting to not like this zombie.

"I hope Captain-San don't get bitten and start tearing our brains out." Robin humoured the thought.

"Don't say something so morbid Robin!" The cowardly trio cried out at Robins joke.

Luffy was distracted by all the noise that the zombie girl managed to grab his shoulders.

"Agh geeze, you're getting annoying! Get out of my face!" Luffy had had enough and head-butted the zombie. The force behind the attack launches the zombie's head right off.

"Ahh! the head came off!" Ussop yelled as the head hit one of trees and landed on the sand.

"Wow, your heard just came off! That's... kind of weird actually." Luffy said.

"Do you want any help Luffy!?" Zoro asked Luffy as he turned to him.

"No thanks I can handle this no problem… still annoying though." Luffy said to Zoro. Chopper then hears something.

"Luffy be careful, someone else is coming!" He shouts out.

"What was that Chopper?" Luffy shouted as he tried to concentrate on the headless zombie. Luffy had to dodge again from the zombie's nails and had now had enough.

"I said get of my face!" Luffy shouted as he was about to punch the zombie. But then something came out onto the beach and kicked the zombie on the waist. The zombie flew through the air and hit another tree.

"Who was that just now?" Nami said wondering What they just saw.

"Everyone, Look!" Robin said as they now noticed another girl who was wearing the same clothes as the other one.

"Thanks for helping, though I could've taken her myself. I mean what was her problem?" Luffy talked to the mysterious person but the girl walked passed him with her head lowered. She walked towards the head.

"What is she doing?" Ussop asked as the girl picked up the head. The head seems to have stopped biting at nothing as the girl walked towards the actual body... which was trying to get up. Without the head it's like seeing a headless chicken running around in a circle. The girl brought the body down hard which popped off the arms and put the head back on.

The crew was shocked by the action as the girl - her head still lowered - threw the zombie over her shoulder and started walking inland with the zombie chewing her black haired ponytail. But before she left she turned a little and addressed Luffy and the crew.

"If you don't want die, leave this island at once." The girl's voice was weird and sounded dry. Luffy stared at her and grew curious.

After the girl left, she walked through the forest with a zombie over her shoulder and its arms under her arm. It took ten minutes for the girl to reach a big gate. She knocked on the door.

"I'm back." She simply said as the gate opened a bit. She looked on with her only eye at the village she herself spent 5 years building. She looked back at the door as it was closed by yet another girl who had bright red hair and cracked red-framed glasses.

"Thanks for the hard work Ayano-chan. I was about to come after her after I realized we were one short." The girl said to her friend. Ayano nodded as she put down the zombie and stuck its arms back on. It moaned as it walked off.

"Will the rest of the zombies just wake up already? It's been three years since I woke up and it's been 5 for you. Speaking of which, did you get your memories back?" The girl asked Ayano. She shook her head.

"No, the only thing I remember from my past life is this boy. How about you Info-chan? Have you at least remembered your name?" Ayano asked as Info shook her head as well.

"Nope! Although I did recall something. I think I was an information collector or some such thing?" She muses to herself. Ayano raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess that does explain your good intellect." Ayano responded. Info nodded in agreement as Ayano just realizes belatedly that she just inflated Info's ego.

"Anyway, while the zombie was roaming it attacked some people." Ayano said, not wanting Info to start one of her ego-driven ramblings.

"Pirates or Marines?" She asked.

"Pirates. Seven of them." Ayano responded. Info raised an eyebrow.

"Seven? I'm surprise they made it this far in the Grand Line." Info wondered as Ayano walk off.

"We'll be heading back to the watchtower." Ayano said. Info waves at her without a word.

As she walked through the town she saw lots of zombies walking passed her. Since she herself is a zombie, they didn't do anything.

'Five years. Huh.' She thought as she remembered when she woke up. Ever since she first woke up she wasn't scared or confused. She hadn't felt anything. It wasn't until Info woke up three years ago that Ayano wasn't alone anymore.

But she soon found that she wasn't normal. Unlike Info who was confused, Ayano never felt a single emotion. Info wondered what was wrong and came up with two conclusions; one was that her emotions disappeared along with her memories, the other that she never had any at all.

For a while Ayano tried to find a way for her to feel but eventually gave up.

But then she thought back on one of the pirates she got a glimpse of.

'Why did I think of him all of a sudden?'

Just as the thought drifted around her mind, a crash happened just a block away. When Ayano got there she saw Luffy. He notices her and he smiled.

*Ba-dum *

'Did my heart just... Beat?' She thought as she felt her chest move a bit for the first time in her five years as a zombie.

Far outside the island is a giant ship. Unlike the Going Merry this ship was far superior by its giant size and many cannons. On its flag and sail is a seagull and under it is a word - Marine.

*Knock knock.*

One of the Marines knocked on a door to their captain's cabin. There was no response.

"Um. Lieutenant Ka..."

*BOOM!*

Everyone was surprised but realised a moment later that it was just their Lieutenant doing one of his experiments.

"Sorry sorry. My experiment failed when the door distracted me. Now who was the one that wanted me?" A white haired man said to his unit. He had blue eyes with a blue eyepiece over his left eye. He wears a long, white lab coat with a slit in the back and gold rubber gloves. On the back it has the Marine logo but instead of a seagull he has an Erlenmeyer flask on it. The one laying down next to him raised his hand.

"I-It was me sir." He said, hurting all over, especially his back.

"Well? Speak up!" He ordered the downed solder.

"W-We are ne-near the unnamed i-island." The Marine said as he loses consciousness. Seconds later the Lieutenant raises his arms in joy.

"We're near the island you say? Marvellous! Marines, sail on to the unknown island, for science!" The Lieutenant yelled on as each and every one saluted. On each soldiers arm is an armband with the same Erlenmeyer flask.

"For science, Lieutenant Kaga!" All the Marines yelled out as Captain Kaga smiles and Crosses his arms.

 **Kaga Kusha**

 **Marine Rank: Lieutenant**

"We will finally see if these so called zombies are real and not a by-product of Shichibukai's. And once I put those zombies to work, it will be my first big step to taking over the world government." He said as he chuckles thinking about all the discoveries he is going to make.


	2. Part 2

**Sorry I know I said that this is a two parter but this is taking more longer then I thought it would take. I tried to put this up last night but Fanfiction wouldn't let me for some reason.**

 **Anyway I don't want to keep you so I'll just say what I want afterwards. Enjoy.**

Little bit after Ayano went back

"Hey guys! Lunch is ready!" Sanji called out and the crew went to their kitchen/steering room. It wasn't until they sat at the table did they realised someone was missing.

"Hey guys do any of you know where Luffy?" Ussop said. Really surprise that Luffy didn't come immediately after Sanji said "lunch".

"Don't tell me he's still at the beach." Nami said as that would be the only explanation. If there was anything they know about their captain. Is that Luffy would come running if it's about food or adventure.

"I'll go and see." Sanji offered while annoyed that Luffy is keeping the ladies waiting to have lunch. "Oi Luffy! Don't keep Nami-chan and Robin-san waiting!" He shout out to his captain but was no where to be found. He sighs.

"Where did that knuckle head go. Hmm?" Sanji said quietly. Then he notices something out at sea but can't see it cause of the fog. "Oi Ussop!" He called out to the sniper.

"Yes? Need some help? Geeze, Luffy normally comes straight away. Don't tell me he went into he island anyway despite the girls warning?!" Ussop nervously said. Hoping that Luffy wasn't that stupid. Sanji had to shush him to get his attention. Then he asked Ussop to see what was out at sea.

Ussop sighs as he brought down his goggles to help him see.

"What is that? It looks like a ship?" Ussop asked curiously.

"Yes but what kind of ship?" Sanji said back. Ussop glances at him for a moment.

"Not quite sure. It's so foggy out there I can't see a thing. Wait it's getting closure, it's..." Ussop stops as his eyes widened and gasps.

"What is it Ussop." Sanji says, not liking the face Ussop is having.

"M-M-M-Marines are here!"

Present

"Hey where are we going?" Luffy asked as Ayano is dragging Luffy. The zombies that was here tried to go after him but Ayano stops them we a glare.

"You are not suppose to be here. Don't you know what the zombie does to people?" Ayano tried to explain but was confused by this mysterious feeling. And it has to do with this pirate captain.

"They bite?" Luffy answered like it was no big deal.

"They bite and infect." Ayano added. Luffy then smiles.

"Well don't worry I won't get bitten by you zombies." Luffy said as Ayano felt her rotten heart beating again.

Ba-dum

Ba-dum

'What's going on? Why does my heart beat whenever I see him smile.' Ayano thought but then got a blistering headache. 'What the...' She groans as she started getting images of a woman that looks kinder like Ayano.

" _Someday you will meet someone special. Someone who will make you feel... complete." The woman said to what Ayano thinks is herself._

The headache dies down but was still throbbing. 'Complete? What does that mean?' She thought as she realised that Luffy was talking.

"...other zombies? Hey are you okay?" Ayano heard Luffy say and berated herself for getting lost in her thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine. Anyway we need to get you out of here." Ayano said but Luffy could see that the zombie isn't alright.

"Hey. How did you turn into a zombie?" Luffy said seriously. Ayano was a bit surprised from a sudden question.

Luffy may not know much about common sense but even he knows something about the supernatual. Ace use to scare him with scary stories when they were kids. Especially zombies and ghosts. Though in time Luffy ending up getting immune from scary things.

"..." Ayano grew silent as she doesn't want to answer Luffy. Not like she could answer anyway with her memory's locked.

"Ayano-chan? I thought you were heading to the watchtower." They saw Info-chan walking towards them as Luffy notice the green skin on this girl as well.

"Your a zombie too?" Luffy asked, pointing at the red head as she laughs.

"Yes that's me. Can't remember my name so just call me Info-chan for now okay?" She said while smirking. Luffy tilts his head in confusion.

"How did you forget your name? Are you an idiot?" Luffy said nonchalantly. Info-chan grew annoyed.

"Why you little..." Info-chan was stopped as they heard giggling and look at Ayano.

"Ayano-chan, your smiling?" Info-chan said in shock as Ayano was surprised as well.

'No way. I've been trying to get her to smile for three years. But not once did that girl smile move. Who is this boy?' Info-chan thought as Luffy smiles as well.

"Hey you look so much better with a smile."

Ba-dum!

Ba-dum!

Ba-dum!

Ba-dum!

Luffy's words made Ayano's heart go overdrive as she has no idea what this raw feeling could possibly mean. And so the only natural thing to do is...

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Luffy called out as Ayano close her one eye and runs of.

Info-chan shook her as she started to realise what happened. "Damn. Didn't know us zombies could feel like that. Oi what's your name?" She asked as Luffy turns around to face her.

"My name is Monkey D Luffy. And I'm going to be the Pirate King." Luffy introduced himself as Info-chan look on in wonder.

"Pirate King huh. Don't know what that is. But can I propose something to you." Info-chan mischievously said while planning what to do with this new situation.

Up at the watchtower

Ayano tries to catch her breath from both exhaustion and something else. 'What is this feeling. I never felt any emotions before. Nothing like thos before.' She thought as her heart keeps beating and sees her green hands shaking. 'Is it because of him?' Ayano carries on while thinking of Luffy. But then the headache came back.

"Gah!" She shouts out in pain while images starting getting to her head. 'Doctors?' She thought as she saw a doctor talking to two people.

" _I'm sorry we don't know if we can fix her. We just don't have the means to find the problem." She hears the doctor says to these two people. One of them Ayano recognise from the previous memory. But the other one, who was a male, she never saw before._

'Fix? Does it have to do with my lack of emotion?' Ayano thought as her head starting hurting more.

 _Her surroundings went bright. When it went down she saw herself with the woman at some port._

" _Are you sure you want to leave?" The woman asked but it sounded like a threat to Ayano._

" _Yes I can't stand living with you all anymore. You are all psychopaths! Even my own daughter is becoming like you." The man shouts out as he gets on a small boat. The woman sighs._

" _Then in accordance to the Aishi's, you will be taking down. So that no other woman may take you." The woman says as she kicks of the boat. Ayano could see the man gulped but could still see determination in his eyes._

" _Ayano." Ayano looks up which she just realised that she was a little girl. "No matter what happens. When you find your love one make sure that person doesn't leave you. Like mine did to me. It will leave you heart broken. Do you understand?" She explained as Ayano finds herself nodding._

" _Yes, mama."_

'Mama? She's my mum?' Ayano thought as she came back to the watchtower. But her head is hurting more and more as images of her past keeps appearing. Her head can't handle this much pressure as she trips over the fence and fall of the tower. She fell unconscious when see landed head first on the ground.

 _When Ayano open her eyes, she found herself inside a village she never seen before but for some reason it looks familiar. She realises that this was the same village that port was at. She walk with some shopping in hand and found herself at a bar named "Party". For some reason she knew there were pirates inside._

 _It was pretty quiet today. Ayano saw the Pirates and she know for a fact that they always come into this bar to party. Don't know why they keep doing it, do they like having hangovers or something. That's one of the reasons why she don't like normal people, they keep on making irrational decisions._

' _Wait how did I know that?' Ayano thought as she went closer._

 _There was a crash, did they end up into a fight again or something. A well is not like it's any of her business anyway. It shouldn't be but... But the moment Ayano carried on the pathway the doors open and some people came out, Bandits._

 _Like pirates she was not the least bit worried about some bandits, Ayano knows to keep herself away from their radar after all. Though for the first time in her life she felt curious. When she first look at them she knew that those pirates are strong, so when she heard that crash and when the bandits came out she knew for a fact that there might have been a fight. But the bandits look like they are all right._

' _How did I know they were strong? I should've realised it sooner. These are my memory's.' Ayano thought as she realises that these memory's was hers._

 _So when she decided to look inside the entire counter was a mess all broken up. Not to mention the captain of said pirates was a bit beaten up. 'How did he end up like that?' Ayano thought but was then confused when she heard the pirates laugh. What are they laughing at they're captains misery? But then why is he laughing as well like it was some kind of joke. These pirates are so confusing._

 _But that was when I heard him. "Why are you all laughing?" I look at the other side of the bar and saw a boy about my age. He has ruffled up hair and wares a white t-shirt with black sleeves, it also has a picture of an anchor on it. However the first thing she noticed is his eyes._

' _Is that...?' Ayano thought as she recognise the kid. It was Luffy when he was a kid._

 _Even though he looks angry his dark brown eyes stood out the most. Ayano blocked out what was happening as she kept on looking at his frustrated face. But even with that kind of face she can't help but to think that he looks so cute._

 _Then she started to feel weird inside, it feels warm. She felt my heart thumping and she can't look away. Is just like the times he smiles at her. But then something magnificent happened. And from that point on she finally figured what that feeling is, it was..._

 _Love_.

*BOOM!*

Ayano jumps up in shock but found herself still on the ground. She realised her head must of popped of of when she fell. When she put her head back on she looks down the mountain and sees smoke coming from the gates down at the village

"What? Are those pirates attacking?" Ayano said to herself. But doesn't believe in her own words. She looks out and gasps at a much bigger ship.

"Marines!? How didn't we notice..." Ayano wondered but gasps as she realises her feelings have been distracting her. "Damn it! Luffy and Info-chan is in trouble!" Ayano shouted out and runs down the mountain.

Back at the village

"What's going on?" Luffy wondered as Info-chan looks out the window. After Ayano left, Info-chan took Luffy at her place to talk about her deal.

"So Marines did come after all. When pirates come the Marines and not that far behind." Info-chan said as Luffy's eyes widened.

"Did you say Marines Fop-chan!?" Luffy shouts out but Info-chan covered his mouth.

"It's Info-chan and keep down. If Ayano-chan went to the watchtower then she possibly notice the Marines by now." Info-chan explains as Luffy nods and tries to speak. Info-chan let's go of his mouth to let him speak.

"Will Ayano be alright?" Luffy asks but before she replied. One the Marines spoke.

"This place doesn't have people living here right? These houses looks new." One of them said as a man in a lab coat step forward.

"This is a conundrum. It seems either these zombies are smarter then we thought or someone has been sheltering them. Either way this needs experimenting." He said while looking around. Just in time the orange haired zombie breaks out the window and tries to attack one of the Marines.

"Ah get it of me!" He said as the zombie tries to bite him. By then one of the other Marines reaches for his revolver and shoots at the zombie on just above her chest. Info-chan smirks at the Marine who shot at the wrong place. But then widened her eyes when the guy in a lab coat grabs the zombies head.

"You idiot don't panic like that. To kill a zombie you need to hit it in the brain or at the heart. Haven't you read any zombie books?" He said to the Marines as they calm them self's down.

"But Lieutenant Kaga sir? ain't they just fairy tales?" One of them said. Kaga raises an eyebrow and walking towards the Marine and gets so close that their noses are almost touching.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! EVEN FAIRY TALES HAVE TO COME FROM SOMEWHERE!" He shouts out loudly as every Marine covets their ears. "Listen up! We live in a world filled with Giants! Fishman! Samurai and Ninjas! Whether fairy tales are real or not doesn't matter. No matter the imagination a person creates. Even those thoughts have to come from somewhere." He explains to the Marines as he walks towards the zombie who was getting back up and grabs it's head.

"What's he doing?" Luffy asks as they see sparks running from his hand.

"I can see the thoughts but it seems its brain is locked. Even though we having just 10% of the brain is just a myth. This zombie doesn't even use its 1%. Answer? Someone must be sheltering them." Kaga then smiles. "I guess this is perfect. We arrest that person and repot the zombies were all killed. Then we can learn from these Zombies and make them an undead army. Ha ha brilliant!" He shouts out in joy. Info-chan shook in horror.

"Hey Fop-chan what's the matter" Info-chan hardly heard Luffy mistaken her name.

"The scientist guy had it all figured out and plans to use us. He haven't even been here for a minute and already he thought of a plan faster then I ever could." Info-chan had to explain to Luffy about how she and Ayano had lost their memories after becoming zombies.

Going Merry

The rest of the Straw Hats manage to get out of there before the Marines docked their ship and now they are getting worried about Luffy.

"You think Luffy is going to be all right?" Chopper asks. Needing some reassurance.

"Yes no need to fear Chopper. I trained Luffy myself and there's no way those Marines going to take out my student." Ussop bluffed as Chopper actually believes him. Sanji blows out smoke.

"Still Luffy has both the Marines and zombies on both sides. Well we know he will try to fight them. Let's just hope he doesn't bring trouble to us." He says while believing that Luffy will make it through this.

"Guys. We have company." Zoro calls out while taking out his swords. Nami however notices who it was.

"Wait, you were that girl."

Unnamed village

The zombie was trying to bite the Marines as they carefully tied it into a bag. Meanwhile Info-chan has just finished explaining to Luffy. He is looking down so Info-chan can't see his eyes past his straw hat.

"Do you get what I'm saying? The only reason we're like this is because our brains are still recovering from our death. If that scientist finds that out. Not only would us zombies be turn into mindless solders but for the people that are still alive!" Info-chan shouts out to the Captain thinking that he wasn't even paying attention.

"What about you two?" Luffy asked as Info-chan realises that he was paying attention.

"I think me and Ayano-chan are even more worse since we regained our more human side. That is one of the reason why I'm asking you. Please take Ayano with you." She asks Luffy but he refuses.

"No."

"No!?" Info-chan wondered why Luffy refused. But not only didn't Luffy elaborate, the Marines were done.

"The zombie is now secure sir!" The man salutes to his Lieutenant. The scientist nods as he looks at his unit.

"Now listen up as I don't want to repeat myself. I want you to capture every single zombie. If you need to shoot then I'll allow it. Just make sure not to go for the head nor chest." Kaga ordered to the Marines as they salute to him.

"But sir what should we do with the one that's been helping these zombies?" One of them said as Kaga merely sighs.

"Just bring the person to me. I'll handle it. Just make sure that they stay alive. If they resist then I grant you permission to do anything you can to take them down." Kaga replies as the unit starts heading out.

"Hey! Brainy!" Kaga along with the rest looks at where the voice came from and sees Luffy on the roof. Info-chan looks next to her now noticing Luffy was gone.

"That idiot." She growls as she went to her cupboard to get something. Outside Kaga looks on the Pirate captain.

"Who are you? No wait don't answer that. I already figured out who you are Straw Hat Luffy." Kaga said to him. Luffy tilts in confusion while about to say something. But Kaga beat him to it.

"If your wondering how I knew is because I heard of all your exploits. How you beat many big shorts in the East Blue and how you beat Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai's, down in Alabaster. Even with Smoker's abilities I think that Smoker isn't strong enough to best Crocodile in a territorial fight. Not to mention your straw hat is a big enough proof that your a Straw Hat." Kaga explained to Luffy. The Pirate captain was surprised the Lieutenant knew so much about him.

"Wow your smart!" Luffy said to him as Kaga smirks at the compliment.

"Thanks. As stupid as you are, even you would know that I am a smartest person in the world." Kaga boasted as Luffy grew a bit annoyed how Kaga just insulted him like that. But then one of the Marines raises his hand.

"Um. Lieutenant Kaga sir. Ain't you just an assistant to Vegapunk?" He said. Kaga stopped talking and looks back to the Marine. The solder gulps as he realises his mistake as Kaga walks up to him.

"Give me a minute Straw hat." He says as he got so close to the Marine that their faces nearly touches. Then he shouts.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT SOLDER!?" The Marine fell down on his butt as Kaga continues. "I was reading at age four. Writing at age six. I demonstrated a genius level IQ at age eight and passed tests only adults could hope to complete at age 10. I am smarter then any man and woman everywhere. I am even smarter then these dumb pirates. With my smarts I can even get the almighty One Piece and become the Pirate. No the Marine King! Now you all tell me. Is Vegapunk still smarter then..."

"Gomu Gomu No! Pistol!" Luffy attacks Kaga. Stopping his ramblings.

"Lieutenant Kaga!" The Marines shouts out as their boss was launched into a building. Luffy's arm snap back as they can see Luffy is mad.

"I don't care how smart you are. But if anyone is getting the One Piece and become king then it's me!" Luffy has had enough of this nonsense. "And don't you dare insult my crew! You know nothing about them!"

"Then allow me to know what you know. **Neurons** **! Eject!** " Luffy gasps as Kaga somehow got behind him. Luffy yells in pain as Kaga grabs his head.

"Wh-What are you doing!? How are yo-you doing this!?" Luffy grits his teeth.

"Like you I've too ate a devil fruit. The brain brain fruit to be exact. With that I could read into others thoughts and increases my brain compacity. Well, I was all ready above my peers academically so that isn't much change. Right now I'm looking into your thoughts to find... what's this?" Kaga stopped when he found Luffy's thoughts of Ayano. But before he could dig deeper.

" **Lens Light!"**

Kaga let's go of Luffy's head and jumps back, dodging the light beam.

"Who was that?" Kaga questioned while everyone looks where the beam came from and saw Info-chan holding up a camera. The Lieutenant widens his eyes as he figures out what just happened. Info-chan widens as well as she to realises that she just blew her cover.

"Oh crud." She mumbled as Kaga started chuckling which turned into laughter.

"Amazing! I thought it wasn't real! But here we have a zombie with intelligence! Oh today has become a happy one with this discovery." Kaga looks over to his unit with a bright smile on his face. "Well what are you all waiting for! Catch her, catch her now! Forget about the rest, she takes our up most priority. For science!" He orders them.

"For science!" The Marines repeated as they charge at her. Kaga crosses his arms as this day seems to be getting better and better.

" **Gomu Gomu No! Whip!** "

Yet again he was interrupted as Luffy swipe him. Kaga fell into the roof while Luffy is glaring at him. "Hey I'm still here you know!" He shouts out as Kaga stood back up and wipes the dirt off his uniform.

"Oh I'm well aware Straw Hat. But right now you lost my interest and attention." He said as he touches his head as it gives a little bit of electric. "Right now I'm in a middle of a discovery. Now get out of my sight. **Brain storm.** " He turns away as he flicks the electric straight at Luffy.

"Whoa what was that!" Luffy yelped as he sidestepped. Kaga just sighs as the spark turns around and hits Luffy's head.

"AAH!" Luffy shouts in pain and he clutches his head as it felt like one of him gramps punch of love.

"If you were thinking that was a bit of electricity then you are wrong. What just hit you was a bit of my brain power which goes directly to your brain. Even just 1% of my brilliant brain could overload a normal persons brain. Making them loose conciseness and into a coma. Now let's see if..."

" **Sentoruu... Onigiri!"**

Kaga immediately sidestepped and dodged the three swords. The Lieutenant grew annoyed.

"How many times do I have to be interrupted!" Kaga shouted as he lost concentration on his brain power affecting Luffy's.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelped in surprise as he rubs his head to calm it down.

"You haven't been gone for long so how did you get in trouble already?" Zoro said to him as Luffy can't help but to snicker.

"Roronoa Zoro. Pirate Hunter turned Pirate." Kaga said as Zoro turns towards the scientist.

"Yea? And who are you?" Zoro asked. Kaga sighs as today has been going on one off for him.

"Another person that don't recognise my name. Let's just say I'm Lieutenant Kaga and leave it at that." Kaga said as he doesn't want to keep introducing himself.

"Oh a Lieutenant huh? Oi Luffy!" Zoro shouted out to his captain.

"Yea?" Luffy said as he managed to now stand up.

"That zombie girl we met is going to meet up with her friend. And what we just saw, it seems like these zombies is going to be in trouble." Zoro said and turns his head to Luffy. "Make sure they don't die again. I'll handle this one."

A few moments later Luffy nods as he jumps of the roof. "Okay but make sure you beat this jerked!" Luffy shouts out to his first mate while running of.

* * *

 **I'm getting a bit tired of this special so I'll go on and say this. After the third and last part I will be taking a break from writing. (Trust me when I say that this is close to an end) Don't know for how long but I will be back and will do the next chapter for Reincarnated as a Hunter.**

 **The next thing is the memories Ayano had. The memories of her father? It was just a moment thing, I didn't planned anything for it. So I might or not use it for the future. The only memory that was true is Ayano laying eyes on Luffy for the first time which was just a copy paste of my first chapter of Yandere Loves Her Captain.**

 **Oh and before I forget what do you guys think of Kaga. I only found him recently on Wikipedia so I don't know if I got his character right. What do you guys think?**

 **That should be it I guess. Remember next chapter should be the last and I will take a break afterwards. If you guys want to know when I'll be back. Follow me on Twitter so you will know where I'm at. My name on there is Barrubo and I will see you guys later. Bye for now.**


	3. Part 3

**Hello everyone welcome to the third and last part of Zombie Loves Her Captain. Sorry this took long to do, this chapter was longer then I thought it would be. In fact this chapter is the longest I've done in awhile. (RWBY Reactions does not count.)**

 **I'll leave you guys to it so enjoy!**

 **PS. Make sure you read my author note afterwards. It's important.**

* * *

Info-chan looked behind her and saw the Marines still pursuing her. "How troublesome these Marines are." She said in annoyance, turning and facing them whilst holding up her camera.

" **Solar Flair!** "

The Marines shut their eyes as the camera let out a bright light which nearly blinded them. Info-chan makes sure that they stay down for a while.

"Ah! That's too bright!"

"My eyes!"

" **Lens Light! Lens Light! Lens Light!** "

She spams her laser attack, hitting some of the Marines. Info-chan nods in accomplishment as she puts her camera around her neck while running on.

"I have to be careful not to use the camera too much. I can only attack so much until the batteries are dead. And it's not like this island it brimming with electricity." Info-chan complained to herself. How did they got batteries you may ask... Don't ask.

"There's the zombie!" Info-chan cursed to herself when she saw more Marines coming towards where she was running to.

"Have six more shots in this baby. Let's make it count." Info-chan said to herself while getting ready to attack.

"Remember where to shoot; not at the heart nor brain. Fi..." The Marine was interrupted as someone kicked him in the head.

'What is with people getting interrupted today?' Info-chan can't help but ponder. 'Wait, never mind that!' She shook her head as she looks at who kicked the Marine.

"Ayano-chan!" She shouts out as Ayano looked over to Info-chan. "You're doing better now?" She asked. Ayano nods, though Info-chan noticed that Ayano looked a bit pale. She doesn't comment on it now since they have more important things to do.

"It seems like we have another zombie with intelligence. I think Lieutenant Kaga will be proud if we bring in two of them." The Marine that got kicked said as he stood back up. The rest nod in agreement. "For science!" He shouts as a battle cry, echoed by the rest of the unit.

"I only have six more slots on my camera Ayano-chan. You take the front and I will have your back. Like the plan?" Info-chan explained as Ayano nods again. "Great. Let's go!"

"Make sure you aim for the arms and legs! It will make the zombies easier to capture!" The Captain ordered the solders as they took out their swords and charged at the zombies.

Ayano ducked under the sword swings and tripped over some of the Marines. She jumped up and kicked the falling Marines, pushing them back to the other soldiers that were behind him.

One of them got behind her and was about to attack but...

" **Lens Light!** "

Ayano looked behind her as Info-chan's laser took out the Marine. "Told you, I got your back." She said smirking. Ayano nodded and was about to go for the attack. But then her head started hurting again.

"No... Not now." Ayano mumbled in pain. Info-chan gasped in worry.

"Ayano-chan, what's wrong!?" Ayano can't hear her as a new image appeared in her head.

 _Ayano found herself back in the village from the previous memories. She looks around and noticed that she was crouching down in the alleyway. Ayano felt something falling down her face._

' _Am I... crying?' Ayano thought as she wondered what made her so upset._

" _Hey gramps! Where are you taking me!" She heard young Luffy shout while seeing that he was being taken away by a buff looking old man._

" _Leaving you here was a mistake Luffy. I will train you myself so that you can become a Marine!" The old man shouted._

 _Ayano gasps as she realises what is happening. Luffy was being taken away from her. And she didn't even have a chance to talk to him._

' _Luffy. No.' She cried only to herself, also thinking this is the worst feeling she had ever felt._

"Ayano-chan? Ayano-chan what's wrong!?" Info-chan shouts out in worry as she sees Ayano clutching her head. The Marines sees this as a chance.

"Quick, while they are distracted!" The leader of the group shouted. The others nod, not wasting any time wondering what had caused the distraction. Info-chan realises a bit too late, not having enough time to lift up her camera.

" **Gomu Gomu No! Missile!** "

Then a red blur sped on by and hit a bunch of Marines on the way.

"What was that just now!?" One of the Marines said in shock. The dust clears up and they saw Luffy standing on top of the unconscious Marines.

"Straw Hat!?" The Marines shout out again as their shock grew.

"Luffy?" Ayano mumbled as her last image came back, causing her to cry. Luffy noticed and ran to her.

"Oi Ayano, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, concerned for Ayano. Ayano didn't want to say anything. Info-chan was about to say something when Ayano finally found her words.

"I... I met you once... once before." Ayano mumbled as she fought back the tears. Luffy looked confused as Info-chan finally figured it out.

'Her memories… They're coming back?' She thought, but snapped out of it when the Marines started bringing out their weapons.

"Someone must have intervened on the lieutenant's battle with Straw Hat. Let's show them that we are smart enough to be in the Lieutenant Kaga's unit. "For science!" The leader bellowed, joined by his unit while all going for their guns. Luffy and the zombies noticed this and was prepared. But then Info-chan notices someone behind Luffy.

"Luffy! Behind you!" She shouts out as the Marine that was behind Luffy tried slashing him with his sword.

"What!? Where did he come from!? Luffy shouted in wonder as the rest of the Marines bring out their own swords, charging at Luffy.

"They knew that Luffy was made out of rubber and that bullets wouldn't affect him." Info-chan said to herself as they heard the leader chuckles.

"We aren't your ordinary Marines you zombies. This crew takes knowledge above all else. Kaga made sure that we know all the recent bounties and their weaknesses. Them being Devil fruit users made all the more easier." He said. They all had a smug face. Luffy cracks his knuckles while grinning.

"Even if you know my weakness, that doesn't mean you can win." Luffy said confidently, breaking into a sprint towards them them.

"Now. **Gomu Gomu No...** "

"Marines! Sword formation!" The leader ordered as they all crossed their swords along each other while crouching down, making a barrier of swords.

" **Pis...** whoa!" Luffy stopped and brought his arm back before it hit the sword barrier. He sighs in relief and spoke in surprise. "If I hit them I would've been scooped."

"It's skewered Luffy!" Info-chan said in annoyance as Ayano stood up, feeling better. Info-chan looked up as Ayano shouts out.

"Luffy! Attack them again!" Luffy looked at Ayano and was about to ask why, but Ayano's face told them that she has a plan and nodded as he brought his arm back again.

"What are they doing now?" The leader said all confused.

" **Gomu Gomu No!** " Luffy starts again. The Marines wondered what they are doing, but decided to stay in their formation. Just like Ayano wanted.

"Wah!" Some of the Marines yelped as Ayano went under their barrier and tripped them up.

" **Pistol!** "

Luffy punched the falling Marines as it broke through their barrier. Ayano looked over at Info-chan.

"Info-chan, let out the rest of your slots on the ground!" Ayano shouts out as Info-chan sighs.

"You're really making me waste my power like that. Well since we are in a pinch I may as well." She said and aimed her camera at the ground several metres away from her. "Here we go! **Lens Light X5** "

*BOOM!*

Everyone can't see because of the smoke. Info-chan's camera broke because it overheated. "Great. Now I need to make a new camera." Info-chan mumbled, slightly regretting following Ayano-chan's advice.

"Where *cough cough* are they!" The leader spluttered. The only one not bothered by it was the zombies since they don't need oxygen.

"Luffy! Do it now!" Ayano shouts out as Luffy nods. Ayano couldn't see the nod and worriedly wondered if Luffy even heard her.

" **Gomu Gomu No!** " Luffy shouts out as the rest could see the smoke being sucked in up in the air. When the dust cloud cleared they could see Luffy's stomach full of air, looking like a giant spring with his body being twisted around. The Marines started to panic

"Everyone run!" One of them bellowed as they all decided to do just that, order or no order, but it was already too late.

" **Fireworks!** "

Luffy span fast as he punched, kicked and stamped on all the Marines. It truly looked like a firework display filled with kicks and punches. They didn't stand a chance.

Info-chan sighs in relief as she saw the last Marine fall to the ground.

"Man, they went down quicker than I thought. Thanks Ayano!" Luffy said with a grin as the zombie once again blushed. Info-chan decides now is a good time to speak to Ayano about the deal she's trying to make with Luffy.

"Ayano-chan, can we speak privately real quick." Ayano and Luffy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Luffy, just stay there for a few moments. We will be right back." Info-chan ordered Luffy. He nods as he doesn't have any problem with that. Then he felt a raindrop.

"It's raining? Don't remember Nami saying it's going to rain today." Luffy wondered but still didn't move an inch.

Info-chan and Ayano also notice the rain and decide to go into one of the buildings. It was only just now that Info-chan noticed something/someone was missing.

"Where are the zombies?" Info-chan said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Before I got back I went to the rest of the pirate's crew and asked them to get the zombies outside the village." Ayano explained as Info-chan wondered something.

"And they just accepted?" Info-chan said. Ayano shook her head.

"Some of them were too scared to go, but once I explained the situation to them they just barely accepted. Not like the zombies could actually affect them anyway." Ayano said without a care.

"Well you never bit anyone before. So maybe you might be an exception?" Info-chan joked. Ayano rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms.

"So, what is this about?" She asks as Info-chan drops the smile and sighs.

"Ayano-chan you gained back your memories, right?" She asks. Ayano merely nods.

"Yes I have been getting them all day today." She said, smiling sadly.

"And it has to do with Luffy?"

Ayano's mouth widened in shock and Info-chan could see her blushing a bit. Info-chan knows what to do now.

"Go with him."

Ayano became even more shocked at her friends suggestion. "What?!"

"Ayano, with what you now know, it's obvious that you need to go with them." Info-chan said to Ayano.

'Ayano? I never heard her say my name without honorifics. She's serious about this.' Ayano thought as she sees the determination in Info-chan's eyes.

Meanwhile back outside, Luffy still hadn't moved a single step even though the rain was now pouring down. He had been stood there since Info-chan and Ayano went and promised him that they would be back.

"Luffy! There you are!" Luffy looked behind him to see Usopp and the others coming wearing raincoats.

"Oh hey guys! Where were you!?" Luffy shouts out laughing. Nami punched him in the head in anger.

"It's because you just ran off on your own you idiot!" She shouts out while Luffy was still laughing. Sanji sighs as he gives up on lighting his smoke.

"You are lucky that the young, cute zombie girl told us on where you are." He said as Luffy stood up rubbing his head.

"You guys met Ayano?" Luffy asked them.

"Yes Captain-San, she told us that you and the other zombies were in trouble. Speaking of which, mind explaining why you are out in the rain?" Robin wondered as Luffy's face turn serious. He explained to them what had been happening.

"And the weird part is that I can't help but feel like I've seen Ayano before." Luffy finished. The others were surprised.

"Anyway, we need to get Zoro and get out of here! There is going to be a thunderstorm coming!" Nami shouts out as the storm grows stronger. Everyone was in agreement except Luffy.

"No."

"N-No!?" Chopper shouted out in confusion. "What do you mean no!?"

"Because Info-chan and Ayano said that they will be back. I won't break my promise." Luffy said while crossing his arms. Nami sighs in annoyance.

"Luffy, they are just Zombies! They won't come back in this storm!" Nami tried to reason with him but Luffy wouldnt budge. Nami was about to keep trying but something crashed in front of him.

"Zoro!?" They all shouted, realising it was Zoro that crashed.

"I'm sorry Luffy. He is stronger than I thought." Zoro said quietly, Luffy just about heard him.

"Was it that smart guy?" Luffy wondered. They heard footsteps and saw Lieutenant Kaga walking towards them.

"Looks like the whole crew is here. As much as I hate to admit it, you lot are quite smart to be able to be this far in the Grand Line with such a small crew." Kaga said with a smug look.

"You will pay for what you done egghead!" Luffy shouts out. Kaga growls.

"IT'S KAGA YOU IDIOT!" He shouts out. Robin gasps as she knows that name.

"Kaga!? You mean Lieutenant Kaga!?"

"You know him Robin!?" Usopp asked, feeling that something bad was just around the corner.

"Lieutenant Kaga is what many people would consider the second smartest man in the world. There is a reason why he's Vegapunks head assistant." Robin explained, Kaga enjoying hearing someone affirm what he already knew.

"Wh-What!? Then why is he just a Lieutenant!?" Nami said in worry.

"Last I heard he is strong enough to be a Vice Admiral but because of his... aggressive ambition the World Government decided to send him back a rank until he learnt his lesson." Robin explained as Kaga scoffed at that.

"I don't care if you're a Lieutenant or a Vice Admiral! I'll still be kicking your ass!" Luffy shouts out while jumping at him. Zoro seeing this shouts out.

"Luffy don't touch him!"

Before Luffy could comprehend Zoro's words, Kaga dodges Luffy's punch and grabs his head.

"You are a fool to get a jump on me like that Straw Hat. **Paralyse Eject!** " Kaga shouts out as Luffy's body went stiff and fell on the ground.

"Wh-What did you do to me!?" Luffy shouts, not able to move anything.

"Our brains along with the heart are the main points on anybody, be they are animal or human. The body can't live without either one. I made your brain unable to give out signals to your nervous system." Kaga explained as Luffy became annoyingly confused.

"Stop giving me mysterious words and fight me!" Luffy shouts out to him. Kaga sighs in annoyance as he aims his finger at Luffy as it sparks with telekinetic power.

"Why do I have to explain my genius to you? You're about to die anyway."

*BOOM!*

As he was about to attack, a bomb exploded on his head.

" **Hissatsu: Kayaku Boshi!** "

"Hey, why are you behind me!?" Nami shouted out as the wind blew the smoke away from Kaga. He looked behind him and saw Usopp shaking in his boots.

"Ha ha how do you like my sure kill attack? Not so tough now are you!?" Usopp said trying to sound brave… but everyone could see his shaking legs.

"You think an attack like that could hurt my head? Truly laughable if it wasn't my brain you were trying to damage. Seems like you want a taste of my attack." Kaga threatened, pointing his hand at them. Usopp and Nami screamed in fright.

" **Don Fleur.** "

Kaga then felt hands grabbing his legs, arms and head and push up his arms. He sees Robin smirking with her arms crossed like a flower.

"Smart move 'Devil Child', but there is one thing you don't know." Kaga said confidently. Robin raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what's that?" She asks starting to get worried about Kaga's care-free expression.

"Who ever said I need to use my hands for my powers?"

Robin gasps as she realises her mistake and was about to let go but it was already too late.

" **Brain Storm!** "

The arms Robin bloomed on Kaga carried a shockwave back towards her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Robin!" The remaining Straw Hats shout out as the shock left Robin twitching on the ground.

"Oh man I hope I didn't kill her. The Marines would still like to have her alive."

Everyone wondered at that. Sanji was the next to attack.

"How dare you attack Robin-swan!" He shouted out loudly as he back flipped towards his opponent. He lands on his hands and launches himself towards Kaga, kicking him repeatedly.

" **Troisième Haché!** "

Kaga who was not prepared for such a fast and strong attack got launched into the building behind him.

"Yay! way to go Sanji!" The three remaining Straw Hats cheered for him.

"That's what's you get for hurting a lady." Sanji said out loud as he was about to let out a smoke, but then realised that the rain iwas still going on and instead pulled his attention elsewhere. "3 Do you like that Nami-chwan! 3"

"Yes I see you, now pay attention!" Nami shouted at him as Kaga wipes off the dust on his robes.

"Got to say that certainly hurt me quite a bit. Time for me to get a bit serious." He said as Sanji got himself ready with his leg up.

"Give me your best shot. I'll make you pay for hurting Robin-swan." He said. The storm rages on as Kaga's hands sparks. He raises them at Sanji and shouts out.

" **Brain Spark Barrage!** "

Sanji immediately jumped to the side as multiple sparks went pass him.

Nami and Usopp shouted in fright as Sanji realises the sparks had diverted and were heading towards them.

"Nami-chwan!" Sanji shouts in worry. But thankfully Chopper rescued them.

" **Rumble!** "

The reindeer quickly ate a yellow pill as he jumped in front of the two. His fur grew at a fast rate as he transformed himself into a giant ball of fur.

" **Shield Point!** "

Sparks hit Chopper's fur. Normally attacks like these won't affect Chopper but...

"Chopper?" Nami said worried as they could hear Chopper growling in pain.

"Why are these affecting me?" Chopper mumbled as they could here Kaga chuckling.

"The brain is connected to all parts of the body. Even if you just touch the hair or fur, you could still feel it. Because the hair too is connected to the brain." Kaga explains as keeps shooting his sparks.

Sanji kept dodging as he can't get close while Chopper is trying his best to stay in Shield Point.

"You got anything Usopp?" Nami wondered since she and the sniper are the only ones that could at least possibly do something. Nami can't do anything since she hasn't finished learning how to use the new Clima-Tat.

"No I don't have anything with this kind of storm!" Usopp said, scared of the situation he is in.

"You know this is getting boring. I can keep this up all day. Don't know about you guys though. I pretty much have you all in the ropes as they say." Kaga said looking disinterested.

Sanji curses to himself as he can't get in close without the chance of getting hit. Not to mention Chopper won't be able to hold on for long. But then help finally arrived.

"Gah!" Kaga's barrage was stopped when Ayano jumped in and kicked him in the face. The kick launched him back into the same hole Sanji threw him into.

"Don't you dare hurt Luffy's crew!" She threatened the lieutenant. Luffy looks up from the ground, feeling slowly coming back to his body.

"Ayano! You came back!" Luffy said smiling. Ayano looks behind her and smiles back. She would've blushed if her blood was still flowing.

"I have learnt something new." They all gasped as they saw Kaga walking out of the building without any sign of being hurt. "Because the brain has mental inhibitors, it will only allow the person to use 20-30% of their full strength. But because that you are now dead, your brain doesn't have the capacity to limit such things. Thus giving you super human strength."

'How quick can this guy think!? It took me days to just find that out!' Info-chan thought, getting annoyed of this person.

Ayano didn't say anything as she started charging at the Marine. She went in with a high kick aiming for the chest, but Kaga dodged to the side.

"Let's see if my **Paralyse Eject** can do anything on a zombie." He mused allowed reaching out to Ayano. But Ayano jumped over his head and kicked his head.

Kaga fell down on to his hands and launched himself back to his feet. He raises his hand up, charging his telekinetic energy.

" **Brain...** "

"Don't you dare hurt another lady you shit head!" Sanji shouts out while swinging his firing arm. Kaga grabs it.

"Damn I grew cocky." Kaga said in pain. But then...

"Hey you! You still have to fight me!" They all saw Luffy getting up, having regained control of his body.

"What? You should be down for a few more hours? How are you getting up?" Kaga tried to find a reason. But when he looks at Luffy's face he could see why. "Is that really it? He is overcoming my power with just will alone. That's not..." He mumbled as he clenches his hands. The others saw this as the wind started getting stronger.

"Wh-What's happening!?" Chopper shouted out as he transforms back. He, Usopp and Nami were shaking.

"You think you can get through with will alone? That's not science you damn dirty apes!" Kaga shouted in anger as telekinetic energy was sparking throughout his body. Then he disappeared.

"Where did he... Gah!" Sanji said but was knocked out. Everyone gasps as they saw Kaga had knocked Sanji out with just a chop.

"You!" Luffy shouted out as he finally gained complete control of his body. Kaga looks at the Captain in anger as he was about to attack him.

" **Sentoruu: 108 Pound Cannon!** "

Zoro shouted out as he managed to launch an attack at Kaga.

" **Force Field!** "

Kaga swung his hands in a circle as a barrier was created. Zoro's attack couldn't pass it.

"I let my brain reach into greater heights then anybody could ever reach. My brain power is so dense that it could be used as both attack and defence. I am the smartest man in the world! There is no one that could match me!" Kaga shouted out.

"We'll see about that! **Gomu Gomu No! Gatling Gun!** "

Luffy throws out one punch after another at the shield.

"Futile." Kaga said with a sigh. Luffy breathes deeply after the attack.

"Damn it, how strong is this thing?" Luffy asks himself.

"It's time to end this." Kaga said to them as he started hitting his own barrier.

"What is he doing?" Nami wondered. But then Zoro saw the force field getting brighter. He gasps and turns around the others to warn them.

"Everyone get down!" He shouted as Kaga gives it one more punch.

"Have a taste of true power! **Brain Storm! Force Barrage!** "

Everyone tried to run away but the attack was too fast.

Zoro tried to run to the others to make sure they didn't get hit but wasn't fast enough. He shouted in pain as his back was struck.

Chopper jumped up to turn into **Shield Point** again to defend but realises too late that his three minutes were up. All three got hit.

Luffy tried to stop him but was too busy dodging the storm but there was too much.

"Luffy!" Ayano shouted as she saw multiple sparks about to hit him. But just as she grabbed him a miracle happened.

*BOOM!*

A bright light rained down as thunder hit them. With his barrier still active Kaga didn't get hurt much.

"Luffy/Ayano!" The Straw Hats who were still awake along with Info-chan who hid inside the damaged building shouted for them.

As the dust cleared and the rain stopped they all let out a gasp.

"Whoa what just happened?" Luffy said, shaking his head.

"I think a thunder... huh?" Ayano said back but was shocked to hear her voice. It's more robotic.

"Whoa Ayano! You're glowing!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"You're glowing too Luffy." Ayano said. Luffy looked around his body to see.

"Wh-What just happened?" Usopp mumbled. Nami gasps and facepalms.

"Of course! It's because Luffy is made out of rubber so lightning doesn't effect him!" Nami explained as Info-chan walked towards them.

"Not to mention that Ayano-chan is a zombie and won't feel pain from it. No more like she absorbed it. It must have infected Luffy somehow."

Kaga growls as he let's go of the barrier. He realises that if he wants to get things done. He will have to do it now. "Don't think this will help you Straw Hat. **Brain Storm! Barrage!** " He shouted as he shoots out sparks in high speed.

"Luffy look out!" Usopp shouts out. Luffy was ready, then he realises something.

"Huh why are these so slow?" Luffy wondered as these sparks were more slower then before.

"The energy that hit us must be increasing our senses." Ayano guessed as she too was dodging. Kaga realises this and decides to go for a more direct attack.

"He's gone again!?" Zoro shouted annoyed. But in reality Kaga was moving fast enough for their minds to not catch up.

" **Nerve Punch!** " Kaga shouted out as he was now behind them. But Luffy saw him and ducked. He turns around quickly and stretches out his arm.

" **Gomu Gomu No! Thor Bullet!** "

Luffy launched his fist as it lets out electric and punches the Lieutenant in the stomach. "Wow! Awesome!" He shouts out in awe.

As Kaga was launched back Ayano looks at her hand while it lets out her own electricity. Then she has an idea and jumps up.

" **Laser pointer.** "

Ayano let out a thin line of electricity and aimed it at Kaga. The Marine shouts out in pain as it shocks him, making him fall to the ground.

Kaga tried to stand up but the shock was too much on his body, he needed to catch his breath first.

"Not so tough now huh egghead?" Luffy said, not even meaning to insult him.

"I told you... my name it Kaga!" He shouts out in anger as power erupts out of his body. "I don't care if this hurts my body! I will kill you with 100% of my brain! Then we shall see who laughs last!" Kaga shouted as he let out all of his telekinetic energy.

It all joins together as it forms a huge ball of power.

"Guys! Get back!" Luffy shouts out as he realises how destructive this attack is.

"Luffy." Luffy looks next to him and sees Ayano. The Captain was about to warn her but could see that she won't back down. They nodded as they decided to take on this last attack before it reached the others.

"Take this and die! **Brain Hurricane! 100%!** "

" **Gomu Gomu No! Thor Gatling Gun!** "

" **Thunder Storm!** "

The three attacks clashed, violently pushing against eachother. Chopper turned into his human form and caught upto Sanji as Zoro held onto Robin while making sure Nami and Usopp didn't get blown away.

"Why won't you just stay down! You are nothing compared to me! I will take over the world Government and I will rule! I, the smartest person, am the only one that deserves the title of king!" Kaga rages as he feels like his attack is being pushed back.

"I don't care if you're smart or whatever! I won't even care if you do become king! But I won't let you take my friends life! And for such a pitiful reason! Ayano and the rest of the zombies are my friends! I won't! Let you! Take them!" Luffy shouted with all his might. Ayano nods with him.

"I have been a zombie for ten years. Before I had no idea who I was. I was just a zombie with no emotion. But now I know and for the first in my life I felt something. Something that will make me whole. So attack me all you like but I will not fall! For I will not let you take me! I will not let you take me away from my Luffy! Not now! Not ever!"

Kaga grunts a bit as Luffy and Ayano's attack keeps getting stronger.

"No! How are you doing this!? There is no way you can become this strong just by a lightning bolt! That is not science!" Kaga shouts out in disbelief. Luffy and Ayano took a deep breath and shouted together.

"SCREW SCIENCE!"

Their attack was too much for Kaga's brain to handle and burst through. Kaga was pummelled with Luffy's fists and Ayano's lightning and was down before the attack was finished.

Luffy and Ayano breathed heavily as the energy they gained from the lightning bolt was now gone. Their energy spent, they both fell to the ground as the remaining Straw Hats and Info-chan ran to them.

EPILOGUE

 _Ayano opens her eyes to find herself at sea._

' _Where am I?' Ayano thought as she looks around in a decent size boat._

" _Did you have a nice rest?" Ayano looked ahead to see her mother with her arms crossed._

" _I had a dream."Ayano said. In her head she realised her voice sounded a bit dead. Like when she first became a zombie._

" _Is that right? Well thats what happens when we Aishi's lose our loved ones. If I was there when you first felt love, I would've made sure you got what you deserve." Her mother said as Ayano started seeing it was getting foggy._

' _Wait… this place.' She thought as her mouth kept moving on its own. "Where are we going? Mama?" She said._

" _You will need to fix the heart that has been broken. You were not the first one that lost a loved one this young. This island is where we Aishi's heal. Then we head out to make sure that loved one stays by our side forever. That is the Aishi's law." Her mother explained as they passed the islands fog. Ayano steps off._

" _I will leave you here. I will be back soon to see your progress. There is a watch tower at the centre of the island. That's where you will find your living arrangements. Do you have anything to say before I go?" Her mother said as Ayano thinks._

" _Do you know... what Luffy is doing?" She asks._

" _Last I heard. That idiot Oldman is training him to be a Marine. But it seems like the boy is determined to become a Pirate. I would like to see what becomes of him." She said._

 _After goodbyes her mother left and Ayano was now on her own. She doesn't feel upset. She doesn't feel angry. She doesn't feel anything. The only thing she feels._

 _Is emptiness_

Ayano groans as she opens her eyes and sees herself in the bedroom she built nine years ago. She sits up as she sees the sun coming through the curtains.

'So that's why I'm here.' She thought as she remembers the dream she had. She sighs as she got out of bed and notices a note on her desk.

 _Ayano-chan_

 _I have to hurry while writing this but when you wake up you need to hurry to the beach where the Straw Hat ship is docked. They are going to leave soon and if what I think is right then you need to go after them._

 _See you there._

 _Info-chan_

Ayano widened her eyes as she open the curtain and jumped out. They never knew how to make windows but for some reason Ayano knew how to sew so she could only make curtains.

She see zombies walking around. Eager to found out whats been happening.

"Wait, you're Ayano... right?" She looks behind and sees an orange haired zombie talking.

'One of the zombies is awake?' Ayano is surprised. The zombie saw Ayano's eyes widen.

"I-It's not like I want to do this but... thank you. F-For saving me." She said, half mumbling.

"A-Anyway I know you're in a hurry and I know that we just met..." Ayano is starting to get quite annoyed with how much this zombie is wasting her time.

"Gah! Just whatever! I just wanted to thank you so good bye!" She said and ran off. Ayano sighs as she too ran outside the gate.

Ayano remembers the route and it only took a few minutes to see the ship.

"There's she is! Ayano!" She hears Info-chan shout.

"You actually came!?" Nami shouts in surprise.

"Even if you're a zombie I will still love you!" Sanji said with wiggly legs. Ayano ignored him as Luffy was the one she had her attention on.

"Do you really want to join my crew?" Luffy wondered aloud. Ayano nods without hesitation.

"She's in guys!" Luffy shouts with a grin. While some were nervous for having a zombie on the ship they all cheered. Ayano was shocked that they all accepted her with open arms. She felt a push on the back as Info-chan smiles.

"Make sure your body doesn't rot from too much fun." Info-chan said a little sad. If they weren't zombies they would see Info-chan crying. Ayano nods as she runs towards the ship. She jumps high and lands on the deck as the others gasp in surprise. Luffy chuckles as he raises his fist.

"LET'S SET SAIL!"

As the ship was leaving they heard a voice.

"Ayano!" They look out and see the orange haired zombie.

"It's that pigtailed zombie we first met!" Usopp said.

"I remember! My name is Osana!" She shouted very loudly. The crew all smiles, feeling very happy. Ayano flinched as a new memory came. Or more like an old one.

 _She found herself awake. She stood up and found herself in the watchtower. "Where am I? Huh? Why can't I remember anything?" Ayano wondered to herself. She went inside and saw a desk. She looks at it and sees something scratched upon the surface._

" _Ayano? It sounds familiar. Is that my name?" Now normally someone would be happy to at least have something to remember. But she felt nothing._

 _It wasn't until years later when she found out why._

"Ayano is everything all right?" Ayano opened her eyes and sees Luffy and the others looking slightly worried. Ayano shook her head.

"Don't worry Luffy. It's just a memory." Ayano said smiling at Luffy's kindness.

And so that's how a young girl died through unknown means, got turned into a zombie and fell in love for the first... or should I say second time.

.

.

.

.

As the story finishes it was nothing but blackness as the book closes.

Around the book was nothing. No people, no ground and no stars to speak of. It was truly nothingness.

But then a slip of paper floated around. Then a voice read it out loud with a giggle.

"Fun Girl .ExE"

* * *

 **Man that was fun. This turns out better then I hoped it would. But don't expect me to do another one anytime soon. It was still tiring thank you. Here's some questions I know you would be asking.**

 **Anime-Master, you didn't explain why they turn into zombies.**

 **Answer. I'll leave it to your imagination. If you want to continue this then I won't mind since I'm now done with this story. Be sure to ask me first though.**

 **Was that Fun Girl!?**

 **Answer. You have to wait and see.**

 **Now with that done I have an important announcement. In light of recent development on RWBY, I will be taking a break of writing so that I could think up a plan for the future of Reincarnated as a Huntsman. (Will be correcting that word.) Not to mention that I will correct some of the mistakes I done, like with Rimuru's gender for example.**

 **Don't know how long this will take but I would expect to be done after New Years. If Super Smash Bros Ultimate doesn't have a hold of me.**

 **With that said I will see you guys in 2019. Merry Christmas and happy new year!**


End file.
